gankutsuoufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сюжет
Сюжет: - Альберт де Морсер, молодой парижский аристократ из знатной семьи, пресытившись столичной жизнью, отправляется с другом Францем в далёкое путешествие. Во время странствий по миру он встречается со сказочно богатым дворянином по имени граф Монте-Кристо. Живущий в шикарных отелях, окружённый красивыми женщинами и мускулистыми телохранителями обаятельный, но загадочный граф оказывает на юношу неизгладимое впечатление. А когда тот спасает Альберта от неминуемой мучительной смерти, благодарности де Морсера нет границ. И он охотно соглашается на просьбу Монте-Кристо представить его в элитном кругу парижского общества. Наивный юноша даже не подозревает, какую беду навлекает на свою семью и друзей. Ведь у таинственного графа свои счёты с рядом ключевых фигур столичного высшего света, включая отца и мать самого Альберта. Возмездия за содеянное в прошлом не миновать никому... Состав эпизодов + спешлы: Эпизод 1. Название: "Мы встретились в финале странствий" (06.10.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Ко Ю анимация: Мацубара Хидэнори Эпизод 2. Название: "Пока Солнце не взойдёт над Луной" (13.10.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Накаяма Кацуити анимация: Судзуки Сюндзи "I have met an immature soul at the carnival on the moon. My friend says: "This is the prelude to revenge". However, that soul is too young and too beautiful. I only fear that..." Эпизод 3. Название: "22 мая, шторм" (20.10.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити раскадровка: Кубоока Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Хирайкэ Ёсимаса анимация: Исимото Эйдзи "Friendship is something very interesting and beautiful. It was due to the power of friendship that the youth escaped from the bandits' evil clutches. And yet, my friend says there is nothing more fickle than the human heart..." Эпизод 4. Название: "Секрет моей матери" (27.10.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Такахаси Нацуко раскадровка: Фукуда Митио режиссёр эпизода: Карато Мицухиро анимация: И Чон Хён "On the day that storm announced the end of spring, my friend and I arrived in Paris, where the boy awaited us. I silently shiver at the overflowing emotions as the time for reunion approaches". Эпизод 5. Название: "Любишь ли ты свою суженую?" (03.11.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Такахаси Нацуко раскадровка: Като Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Ямада Хирокадзу анимация: Ким Дон Юн "After briefly discussing his mother's past, the boy saw a woman in his mother's profile. However, he still does not know. He does not know who brought about this change in her visage". Эпизод 6. Название: "Её печаль, моя печаль" (10.11.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Ямасита Томохиро раскадровка: Фукуда Митио режиссёр эпизода: Вада Такааки анимация: Вада Такааки "Through the correspondence of my friend, I met the young man again. His soul, knowing nothing of love for another, was shaken by one who does know love. Do you love your betrothed?" Эпизод 7. Название: "Секретный сад" (17.11.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити раскадровка: Укай Юки режиссёр эпизода: Укай Юки анимация: Кумадзэн Такаси "While visiting his fiancee, the young man discovered a young woman who tried to resist fate. However, no one yet knows of the cruel fate that approaches..." Эпизод 8. Название: "Вечер в Булони" (24.11.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити раскадровка: Вакабаяси Ацуси режиссёр эпизода: Окадзаки Юкио анимация: Хамакава Сюдзиро "The youth who stole onto the estate to help realize a friend's love witnessed adults in the midst of a love affair. My friend says, "He must know." Until his innocent soul is destroyed..." Эпизод 9. Название: "Мой сон окрашен цветом тьмы" (01.12.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Такахаси Нацуко раскадровка: Вакабаяси Ацуси режиссёр эпизода: Сэо Ясухиро анимация: Сэо Ясухиро "My friend invited three families to the villa where a forbidden past slumbers. Just as the buried soul was reborn, I felt beyond a shadow of a doubt the seeds of a new revenge begin to sprout..." Эпизод 10. Название: "Письмо от Эдмона" (08.12.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Ямасита Томохиро раскадровка: Кубоока Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Карато Мицухиро анимация: И Чон Хён "Thanks to my friend, the poisoned boy regained life. However, my friend says that his soul must not be lost now. Not until the day he himself extinguishes its flame..." Эпизод 11. Название: "Разрыв" (15.12.2004, 25 мин.) сценарий: Ямасита Томохиро раскадровка: Фукуда Митио режиссёр эпизода: Ямада Хирокадзу анимация: Ким Дон Юн "A poisonous evil rendered a beautiful girl into a sleeping beauty. A letter from the dead guided three men toward an accursed memory. I can hear the beautiful melody called "Nightmare" that my friend orchestrates". Эпизод 12. Название: "На бис" (05.01.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Такахаси Нацуко, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Накаяма Кацуити анимация: Судзуки Сюндзи "The girl who slept in the house of the poison-crazed murderess was rescued by the pure souls of the boys. However, the next misfortune quietly approaches then suddenly appears before us. Yes, like that single letter delivered to an innocent soul..." Эпизод 13. Название: "Гайде" (12.01.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро, Мияо Ёсикадзу режиссёр эпизода: Вада Такааки анимация: Вада Такааки "The boy, wanting to express his feelings, rushed to the Opera House where his fiancee awaited. However, he does not yet know about his father's ghastly past hidden behind the broken engagement..." Эпизод 14. Название: "Потерянные души" (19.01.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Ямасита Томохиро, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Като Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Сато Хидэкадзу анимация: Мацумото Такуя "The men sniff around the mystery surrounding my friend and myself. Their search brings them closer to the secret, step by step. O young boy and girl. O beautiful souls that sing to one another. Beware and be aware. There are things in this world that you are better off not knowing". Эпизод 15. Название: "Конец счастья, начало истины " (26.01.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Такахаси Нацуко, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Кубоока Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Камбэ Хироюки анимация: Хамакава Сюдзиро "Anxiety... Uneasiness. His soul is all the more susceptible to uncertanty and corruption because it is innocent and pure. The corruption that stained him is now gradually spreading... Is it called "growing up" when people can no longer believe each other?" Эпизод 16. Название: "Скандал" (02.02.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Фукуда Митио режиссёр эпизода: Окадзаки Юкио анимация: И Чон Хён "The time has finally arrived for my friend to part ways with beautiful things. Innocence, trust, and friendship. He casts his virtues and all the wonderful things one possesses as a child into the darkness of space, bidding them a final farewell". Эпизод 17. Название: "Признание" (09.02.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Ямада Хирокадзу анимация: Мацубара Хидэнори, Судзуки Сюндзи "Everything has crumbled away. The earth, which we had believed to be solid, opened its maw and swallowed everything. The young soul wanders, lost and betrayed by all that he had believed in. What he clings in the end is..." Эпизод 18. Название: "Дуэль" (16.02.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Карато Мицухиро анимация: Онда Наоюки "A fury that is only permitted in youth. An anger that is pure and unadulterated. The emotion expressed by that young soul was something worthy to be called that. How exquisite..! I desire it..." Эпизод 19. Название: "Даже если я перестану быть собой" (23.02.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Ямасита Томохиро, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Като Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Като Тосиюки анимация: Усами Койти "The boy's life, which was offered to my friend, faded away in the embrace of the innocent soul. And I exulted. At last, that soul has been sullied by the flames of regret and hatred that will never disappear..." Эпизод 20. Название: "Прощай, Эжени" (02.03.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Такахаси Нацуко, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Кубоока Тосиюки режиссёр эпизода: Кубоока Тосиюки анимация: Кумадзэн Такаси "Even after being wounded and forced to suffer, it is reborn and rises once again. Youth... is a terrifying thing. However, our determination to have our revenge shall shatter even that. It will never loosen its hold..." Эпизод 21. Название: "Истинное лицо знати" (09.03.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Кояма Сюити, Арихара Юра раскадровка: Накаяма Кацуити режиссёр эпизода: Накаяма Кацуити анимация: Хамакава Сюдзиро "Those who forge their fate. Those who slumble over their fate. Time comes to everyone equally and forces them to make choices toward the future. When the last letter entrusted to the youth is read, to what future will we be brought..." Эпизод 22. Название: "Контрудар" (16.03.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Ямасита Томохиро раскадровка: Фукуда Митио режиссёр эпизода: Ямада Хирокадзу анимация: Ким Дон Юн "Death can only be a relief." My friend once whispered that to me. "If death is a relief, what do you wish to give?" My friend said only one thing in reply: "To them, eternal suffering and regret..." Эпизод 23. Название: "Эдмон Дантес" (23.03.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Вада Такааки анимация: Вада Такааки Эпизод 24. Название: "На берегу" (30.03.2005, 25 мин.) сценарий: Арихара Юра раскадровка: Маэда Махиро режиссёр эпизода: Маэда Махиро, Итимура Тэцуо анимация: Судзуки Сюндзи Эпизод 25 (спешл). Название: "Video Storyboard first act". Спешл демонстрирует полную раскадровку первого эпизода ""Мы встретились в финале странствий" (25 мин.) Эпизод 26 (спешл). Название: "Музей" (часть 1, 06:53 мин.) Видео содержит меха-дизайны технических элементов сериала: доспехи, автомобили, экипажи, космические корабли и пр. Эпизод 27 (спешл). Название: "Музей" (часть 2, 23:09 мин.) Спешл демонстрирует дизайны архитектурной части сериала: панорамы Парижа и города на Луне, здание Оперы, Отель "Росполи", дворец графа на Елисейских Полях, дом Альбера, дом Данглар и Вильфор, особняк графа в Отейле, штаб-квартира галактических войск, банк Данглара, зал парламента, здание суда и лазарет, библиотека Министерства внутренних дел, виды Марселя и компании "Моррель и сын", дом Максимилиана, "убежище" Франца и Альбера, Булонский лес, загородные панорамы Парижа, космопорт, каюта на корабле графа, панорамы Янины и восточный базар, Замок Иф. В видеоряд добавлены картины реальных художников, которые можно заметить в аниме, а так же геральдика. Несколько интересных фактов из истории создания сериала: - Персонаж Графа взял свои корни из Байроновского "Манфреда". Создатель аниме, Махиро Маэда, признавался, что создавая образ Графа, он опирался на произведение Байрона. Характер Графа так же совпадает с героем из оригинального романа, которого другие персонажи книги несколько раз сравнивали с Манфредом. - Команда создателей аниме внесла существенные изменения в сюжет в самый последний момент. Настолько поздно, что множество персонажей в аниме выглядят совсем иначе, чем в трейлере, а некоторые из них были вовсе исключены из истории. - В аниме часто присутствует французский язык (письма, приглашения и пр.) но услышать французскую речь можно только от одного персонажа. Превью в начале каждого эпизода произносится на грамматически правильном французском, но с очень тяжелым акцентом. Все остальное, связанное с французским языком, полностью соблюдает грамматику. Неудивительно - имя корреспондента одного из самых популярных французских аниме-журналов значится в титрах, как "консультант по языкам") - Сериал позволяет услышать "Симфонию Манфреда" Чайковского. На концерте в Опере Эжени играет на рояле "Piano Concerto No. 2" Рахманинова. Обложки DVD-дисков Гид по эпизодам